Wild West - Day 18
Summoned: |FR = |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Wild West - Day 17 |EM = Four |after = Wild West - Day 19}} Wild West - Day 18 is the eighteenth level of Wild West. It is the final Last Stand level in this world. The first time this level is finished, the player unlocks Tall-nut. Difficulty *With only 1,500 sun to spend and with Prospector Zombie and Chicken Wrangler Zombie's deadly abilities, there is no guarantee that any strategy the player uses is guaranteed safe. Waves 1 3 5 |zombie2 = 2 1 5 |zombie3 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie4 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie5 = 1 3 5 |zombie6 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final wave}} Strategies Infi-Laser *'Suggested plants:' **Laser Bean **Infi-nut *Place one Laser bean in each lane. Preferably two on the third column and three on the fourth column. *Place an Infi-nut on the sixth column. *Feed the Infi-nut Plant Food and refresh the barrier constantly, Laser Beans would quickly defeat the Zombie Chicken. Remember to move the mine carts. With this strategy, you should have one Plant Food left after the final wave. Weeds and Peas *'Suggested plants:' **Peashooter **Spikeweed **Infi-nut *Put the Peashooters on the mine carts. *Place the Spikeweeds at the two rightmost columns. *Plant the Infi-nut beside the Spikeweeds. Feed the Infi-nut after pressing "Let's Rock". *Keep moving the mine carts as you progress. Feed the Infi-nut again after the holographic shield is fully eaten. *Although you can do this with two Peashooters, four Peashooters on the mine carts can make this easier. Buttered Spikes *'Suggested plants:' **Cherry Bomb **Kernel-pult **Spikeweed **Potato Mine *Fill all the minecarts with Kernel-pults. Then plant one Kernel-pult on the very middle lane and the first column from the left. *Plant two columns of Spikeweeds at the eighth and the ninth column from the left. :See the gallery for more details. *Let us rock. *Keep moving Kernel-pults to deal with the Chicken Wrangler Zombies. *Spikeweeds will easily kill Prospector Zombies without letting them jump to the left side and also kill the Zombie Chickens. *Use Kernel-pults to kill Conehead Cowboys. Try to stun them while they are on Spikeweeds. Infi-shroom *'Suggested plants' **Fume-shroom **Infi-nut *Plant ten Fume-shrooms on the column five and six. *Plant an Infi-nut in front of the Fume-shroom, then feed it Plant Food. *Since Fume-shroom can cover the last two columns, Prospector Zombies should be killed easily. Despite this, because of Fume-shroom's slow firing speed, Zombie Chickens can eat Infi-nut's barrier fast, so feed it Plant Food again when its barrier becomes weak. :For more strategies, see here. Gallery FRWWd18U.png|First time reward Wwd18U.png|By Screenshot 2015-01-06-19-56-46.jpg|Tactic by WWLSBF10.PNG|By Walkthrough Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty